The White Phantom: How a Boy became a Champion
by nightrous1327
Summary: A story that follows the journey of a young genius's 'fall from grace' as a tragic incident corrupts his very mind and body. Irreversible and treated as an outcasts, he finds shelter in a group of similar mismatches, misunderstood for violent animals or deviant creatures. When a dark force falls upon all of Runeterra though, they are the only ones who hold the power to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, **

**I've decided to release a new fanfiction as this area of LoL has recently sparked my interest. Every once in a while, if this incentive is large enough, I write something about it. Here is somewhat of a sneak-peek to the actual story! **

**For those still waiting for my other fanfic: Reunions, fear not, I am goin' ham on both stories and doing a lot of planning for the future of both storylines. **

**Before people complain, I will warn all readers. This fanfic will at times deviate from the lore-friendly zone and there will definitely be a some AU and OCs.**

**Rated M: For Violence, Profane Language and potential lemons.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>One Fell Swoop<span>

Prologue: Unstoppable

_Fear. It traps the soul like a vice. Surrounds the soul with infinite darkness. Squeezing the auric life out of it. Oh Fear! Tension without adrenaline, darkness without definition, an abyss of confusion eroding at sanity. Waiting patiently in the blackest corners of the mind, incited by a spark, like a match ready to by lit on fire. _

_Yet that fire, it burns without light. It burns with a fiery passion of dusky obscurity, blinding those blessed with vision, and still, damning those who are not as fortunate, those without sight at their disposal. _

_Fear is incomprehensible to those who reject it as a cursed trait. To those who embrace it though, those who have accepted it as a part of the soul and mind instead of segregating Fear from other traits can master and use it to their advantage. _

_However, as this evil world goes, Fear, like any other mastered ability can be the cause to corruption. For if one does not maintain constant mental and spiritual control over it, it will take over. It will take over, and―regardless of how skilled you are, how powerful your mind is―it will slowly manipulate you into a twisted, chaotic creature. _

_And once it starts, it's UNSTOPPABLE._

_**- (Ancient Relic retrieved from the outskirts of Icathia) -**_

**. . .**

**Entry 21 ― **_**August 29, Year 400 Ω**_

_My results from the last __**rifting**__ were extraordinary! Simply phenomenal! It appears the primeval force FEAR can be isolated and placed under numerous layers of . . . I wouldn't want to say ignorance but that seems to be the best term for this situation. Certain creatures born within this unique dimension come into existence with a natural talent for―Bah, this is of elementary diction towards me, and it degrades at my very intellect but―killing. I would much rather the phrase: disassemble and consume (knowledge that is). _

_Nevertheless, these are remarkable beings! They have gone through what would seem as if countless evolutions in a single generation, which would explain their immunity to FEAR. Those in the __**Alpha**__ stage have developed the ultimate techniques and tools for survival (and combat) and at this pace, they will soon ascend to my current stage. The last stage. The __**Omega.**_

__[Missing Submission Identity]_

―_System link may have been removed from records_

―_System Shutting Down . . ._

**. . .**

―_System Reboot Successful . . .  
>―Memory Recovery Successful . . .<br>―Accessing Database . . ._

**Entry 29 ― **_**September 21, Year 400 Ω**_

_Alas, the thoughts racing through my mind, so to say, are exhilarating yet disturbing. Perhaps this is the first time in a long time, in which I have experienced excitement. My most gifted pupil Kaleb White will assist me in my next endeavour, as he has done for a majority of my previous experiments. Although he is a human, he is the first to develop an affinity for the power within this dimension as well as an immunity to its corruptive properties. He harnesses this dimensional energy instinctively and progresses at a rate unseen before. For instance, he has discovered a new property of the dimension, something I haven't done in a century! _

_Rift Elasticity, as he calls it, is the dimensional ability to shift the planes and structure of matter, allowing almost instantaneous transportation to any other dimension. As of now, only he has mastered this technique as he invented it, though I will soon explore this area; it sparks my utmost interest._

_Kaleb's competence rivals that of my Second-in-Command, Malakai, and I believe he is set to surpass the latter. Jealousy in inevitable as it is the natural process of competition, but I trust both of them to have matured substantially to settle on their own accord in their own time. _

_Aha! I remember my de-railed car in my broken train of thought! I have decided, I shall name this dimension, 'El Vacio.' _

_The Void._

_~ Supreme Commander [etched out, illegible text]._

…  
>…<p>

_Grandmaster of the Rift_

* * *

><p><strong>You know what, I just love writing prologues. Simple and vague and I have an excuse to do so. <strong>

**It's also [actually] feels great to write something away from my usual lemons. Great to stretch that creative literary prowess. ("Hurrah!")**

**WHO ARE THESE NEW CHARACTERS? Let the guessing games begin!**

**OKK, readers, leave some feedback, comments and suggestions and suggestions in A REVIEW. It helps significantly! :)**

**Peace,  
>Nightrous<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The New Generation

**Alright! So finally, I've had time to finish the new chapter and I uploaded as soon as I could. I'm extremely sorry for the MASSIVE delay and I hope this chapter might just make up for it.**

**If You've noticed, I changed the name of the story from "One Fell Swoop," to "The White Phantom." This was because I forgot to mention one VERY important factor of this story: I'm Dedicating this fanfic to WingsofRequiem, another fanfic writer. He is, as well as his fanfic "In Her Icy Embrace" the inspiration to "The White Phantom" and thus, there will appear to be slight parallels between his story. I highly recommend readers to read his fanfiction stories.**

**As a light precaution, there will be AU and in turn, OCs, so bear with my plotting. Other than that, enjoy the first chapter to "THE WHITE PHANTOM!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Phantom<strong>

Chapter 1: The New Generation

A boy sat quietly in his seat with the sun to his back. It came into the room at somewhat of a slant, keeping most of his right side warm and leaving his left ear on the dark side of the moon. It was quite a comforting feeling. His eyes were blank, as if staring off into the distance. Comforting enough to _fall … asleep_…

"Wake up!"

The boy jerked back to reality. There was no actual "distance"; a black-board sat ten metres in front of his wooden desk.

"I will _not_ have a student falling asleep in my class! _Falling asleep! _Don't you think it is at the least, preposterous?"

The boy's eyes slowly shifted from the blank black-board to the figure standing slightly to the left, a tall, lean man in a checkered blue shirt and black dress pants. The teacher had a long finger pointed directly at him.

"Huh―?" He mumbled, then finally, fully extracted himself from the realm of day-dreams. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Ao-Shin."

"It's Lao-Shin! LAO. SHIN. Do you fancy being punished?"

At the word punishment, the boy perked up and shook his head vigorously. His mind had been programmed to react to punishment with fear; he had the scars on the back of his leg to prove it. Then: _Don't worry, it's not Grandfather. _

"No, I'm deeply sorry Mr. Lao-shin." He shook his head one more time for good measure.

The teacher fumed for a few extra moments, and grumbled to himself. He turned to a short figure, standing in front of the blackboard. Or rather _under _it.

"Don't mind the boy's ignorance. Please continue Dr. Heimerdinger."

The yordle with the elaborate yellow hair nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's alright, I'm sure his intentions aren't negative." Clearing his throat, Dr. Heimerdinger started to speak again. "As we conclude this discussion, who can tell me the major discoveries in PROJECT: TETHER?"

"We discovered Kaleb can't concentrate for shit," Someone shouted from the back of the class. The entire class burst into laughter.

They boy named Kaleb clenched his fists.

"Dream on kid, dream on," another voice sneered behind him. The laughter roared into his face and gnawed at his patience.

"SILENCE," Mr. Lao-shin boomed, but it was contagious. He stifled a giggle and it came out as a cough. However, when Dr. Heimerdinger raised his hand, it effectively shut up the entire room. He may have been classified as "nerdy" but no one doubted his battle prowess; his inventions were said to have single-handedly turned the tide of a battle in the Rune Wars. And at this point, he did not find the situation funny at all.

"This―" he motioned his small hand in an indication of the whole classroom, "―is an illustration of how _immature _and _disrespectful _the modern generation has become. Simply because he is a more docile and targetable victim, you hunt after his morale like savages. Unbelievable."

Clearly, nobody was laughing now.

Mr. Lao-shin mumbled. "Er―class dismissed." Everyone student immediately stood up and quickly filed out of the room. Only Kaleb remained unmoving at his desk.

Dr. Heimerdinger sighed.

"You shouldn't allow them too much freedom, Felix. At least not during this rebellious period within their growth," Heimerdinger shook his head in disappointment. "Adolescents tend to become rather defiant at this age."

"No, it's not like that," exclaimed Mr. Lao-shin. "They―"

The yordle cut him off. "Hold on―is Kaleb the usual victim of their devices?"

"Well . . . yes. Yes he is."

"Can't you stop them?"

"…" Mr. Lao-shin looked as if he were about to speak, then his eyes grew unfocused and he looked towards the distance, deciding to remain silent.

Heimerdinger was confused. "Is there something I'm perhaps, missing?"

"Well―It's not exactly something we like to boast of. It's rather tragic."

The yordle's curiosity was evident and he gave the teacher an expression that prompted Lao-Shin to continue.

Mr. Lao-shin gave a long exhale. "Ionia's ideology and praise has once been of its competence in spiritual enlightenment. This was shown by Karma's great-grandfather, Rivello. But after Ionia's participation in the Rune wars, strength began to dominate Ionia's revered culture. After a full two decades of chaos, a descendant of the legendary Monk Shojin was able to restore order within our people, but at a great cost. This was Kaleb's father, who lost his life as the last few conspirators made a desperate attempt at vengeance. It was said that on the night the exile of the four leaders, who were branded traitors, was arranged, one of the guards on duty was a freshly-turned recruit of theirs. He smuggled in a _Scroll of Necromancy_ and the leading conspirator, summoned the four spirits of FEAR."

"Four spirits of FEAR?!" Heimerdinger was bemused. "It's not possible. Such an action would go against the _dignity_ of one who has worked his life to become a summoner!"

The teacher shook his head. "Istvaan was different. He was always a nonconformist to the old ways, an active catalyst for powers beyond the limitations set by the League.

"Ah, _Him_." The professor spoke the reference with scorn.

"Yes, the same man who took advantage of the League's forgiving council and then attempted an extra-planar summoning that was beyond his grasp. The League should have foreseen his darkness but efforts to stop the Fifth War had tired them. They grew too soft."

A moment of silence fell upon the two old companions and both became lost in thought. This was short-lived.

"Why don't you tell him about how my father died _in vain,_" Kaleb interrupted with contempt and resentment. He stormed out of the classroom.

"Wait, Kaleb we didn't mean to offend y―" The yordle's small arms stretched out in reach for Kaleb but the boy had swiftly exited.

"Alas, I shouldn't have spoken of his father in front of him. The boy lost his father at the age of five."

"But my curiosity still begs of closure. What following events occurred that night?"

Lao-shin rubbed his forehead as if an effort to erase the very memory from existence. "They were consumed by the spirits. Or rather fused with them. Four powerful beasts of chaos. They broke free of their chains and with their newfound abilities, slaughtered the entire Ionian guard, taking Kaleb's father captive. It was said they tortured him for weeks before executing him brutally. The Shojin Monks found his remains in the ruins of an abandoned Ionian temple, violated with black magics. His corpse was found hanging from the ceiling at the centre of their rituals. His hands were locked to the ceiling with the same chains they broke free of, his flesh, eroded by their Dark arts. His head, severed from its foundation, was nowhere to be found. It was suspected that the four took his head as a―" he shivered in disgust. "―retribution prize."

Heimerdinger gave a rarely-seen, horrified expression. "My curiosity has promptly withered." He announced.

"They were never found though," Lao-shin continued, "They seemingly disappeared from all of Valoran. We contacted Demacia and even, at great hesitance, Noxus but any trace of their existence was―gone."

"But what of Ionia?"

"It was divided and still is. When Swain took over Noxus and began their march to conquer Valoran, half of us wanted fight, and the other half wanted to resort to diplomatic settlement. Obviously, Noxians aren't exactly known for an expertise in diplomacy. But―but I believe in the new generation."

"I see what you mean. They are quite a strong, intelligent group. Just not the most focused, or serious students."

"Yeah … Karma's generation, as you can see with her friends, value both strength and enlightenment. They believe in a unity of the two elements and I'm actually starting to believe in their way of thinking too. The only downside to this is they view Kaleb as weak, and not _worthy_ of Ionia."

Heimerdinger casually glanced at his hextech watch, and suddenly yelped. "Oh! It's 5:00 already. Time flies quite quickly!"

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Summoner Caius at Arcanum Majoris this evening."

"Ah, good old Caius. Still on the job eh?"

"Indeed, he enjoys teaching to a greater extent than I expected. Frankly, I never noticed any patience in him when he first entered the Academy."

"The Academy," the teacher said it as a statement more than a question. "While you're there could you perhaps deliver this to my son?" Mr. Lao-shin produced a leather pouch with a silver clip button. He placed his right thumb firmly on the button and it glowed green momentarily. The silver button seemingly dissolved and the pouch popped open. Inside, he pulled out a pendant with a dark blue ornament, bordered also with silver, but when Heimerdinger observed with care, he noticed a constant swirl of shades of blue and purple.

"It's a void essence."

"I can see that. I'd recognize it anywhere; I've been studying it for the past year. PROJECT: TETHER," After a short pause, he continued at a whisper, "How _in the name of Seraph _were you able to obtain this? The only way our research team was able to obtain a _meager_ amount of this specimen was through a depleting spring hidden in the northern cliffs of Ionia. That was PROJECT: TETHER. We were actually investigating a thermal signal to what we believed to be a temporal discrepancy region. In other words―another dimension."

_Pause._

Heimerdinger scratched his chin. "But when we arrived, the signal disappeared. All that remained was a small pocket of void essence, scattered across the deepest parts of the spring, and even this we took great lengths to harvest and preserve.

Lao-shin carefully placed the pendant back into the pouch and closed it. The silver clip-button mysteriously reappeared and locked it in place.

"It was a family artefact. Entrusted to us by the earliest Shojin Monks passed down through the generations in secrecy. To this date, only a handful of Ionians, all related by blood to our family know of its existence."

"Any idea what it does?"

Lao-shin shrugged. "Not clear on that my friend. I know about as much as you do. Ionian Legend speaks of―"

"― of the void essence harbouring the power to tether a soul to a certain dimension. Yes, that was the first item I came upon. What for, I know not of, perhaps at the risk of being pulled _out_ of our dimension? But I don't see the odds of something that major happening."

The teacher sighed. "Whatever, just please, somehow deliver it to my son. It―it was his mother's parting gift before she succumbed to her injuries. I want him to keep it, as a reminder that his mother's spirit still lives in the enlightenment within us."

The yordle nodded solemnly. "Alright, I'll do my best to make sure he receives it."

"Thank-you, old friend."

"Farewell. I will visit you again once I've discovered the void essence's true purpose!"

"I wish you the best of luck to your Project."

The yordle saluted him with his short arms and was gone. At once, the teacher's shoulders slumped. He peeked out of the classroom to ensure he was alone, then opened his right palm. Unwrapping the white bandages mummifying his arm, he revealed a small silver coin with an _Omega_ symbol engraved on both sides. As it was exposed to the air, the symbol immediately glowed a brilliant, dark red. Lao-shin pressed his lips to the coin.

"This is my final order. Transfuse and―"

He said the last few words in a deep, desperate tone, though it seemed he was speaking to another entity other than the coin.

"Find your _purpose_."

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for the first chapter, and I'll leave you readers off with a small cliff-hanger!<strong>

**I will be less pummeled with academic work so in the upcoming weeks of December, especially nearing Christmas, I will be able to update more and make up for the lack of content in the past two months.**

**Feel Free to leave your comments, suggestions and critique in a REVIEW below!**

**Peace,  
>Nightrous<strong>


End file.
